Journey Through The Secret Life of Plants
(Stevie Wonder's) Journey Through The Secret Life of Plants is the first soundtrack album of Stevie Wonder . Tamla Records released it on October 30th 1979 from.On this double album is the soundtrack by Walon Green directed nature documentary The Secret Life of Plants, which using time-lapse photography was shown the growth and development of plants. Wonder wrote this mostly instrumental new age music using detailed descriptions by Michael Braun producer and sound engineer Gary Olazabal. The songs " Send One Your Love "and" Outside My Window "were as singles released. Contents * 1 Numbers ** 1.1 Board one ** 1.2 Plate two * 2 Musicians * 3 Hitnoteringen ** 3.1 US chart ** 3.2 British charts ** 3.3 Dutch charts ** 3.4 Norwegian hitlist ** 3.5 Swedish charts Numbers [ edit ] One plate # "Earth's Creation" - 4:06 # "The First Garden" - 2:32 # "Voyage to India" - 6:30 # "Same Old Story" - 3:44 # "Venus' flytrap and the bug" - 2:25 # "Ai No, Sono" - 2:05 # "Seasons" - 2:54 # "Power Flower" - 5:30 # " Send One Your Love "- 3:05 # "Race Babbling" - 8:52 Plate two # "Send One Your Love" (voice only) - 4:02 # " Outside My Window "- 5:29 # "Black Orchid" - 3:47 # "Ecclesiastes" - 3:48 # "Kesse Ye Lolo Ye" - 2:59 # "Come Back as a Flower" - 4:58 # "Seed's A Star / Tree Medley" - 5:54 # "The Secret Life of Plants" - 4:16 # "Tree" - 5:47 # "Finale" - 7:02 Musicians [ edit ] * John Taro Akiyama - vocals * Gordon Bahary - synthesizer * Shirley Brewer - background vocals * Ben Bridges - guitar, sitar * Alexandra Brown - backing vocals * Ibrahim Camara - percussion, drums * Kathy Collier - vocals * Dennis Davis - drums * Earl DeRouen - bongos, congas, background vocals * Larry Gittens - trumpet * Susaye Greene - vocals * Marva Holcolm - background vocals * Masaki Hori - vocals * Linda Kimie Ishibashi - vocals * Josie James - vocals * Joe Johnson - percussion, vocals * Ron Kersey - keys * Lamine Konte - percussion, vocals * Hiroaki Kuwabara - vocals * Takeshi Kuwabara - vocals * Takaya Matsuda - vocals * Kathleen Minagawa - vocals * Takako Nagumo - vocals * Hikaru Nishida - vocals * Hank Redd - saxophone * Isaiah Sanders - background vocals * Michael Sembello - guitar, vocals * Abdoulaye Soumare - vocals * Clark Spangles - synthesizer * Satoshi Sugimoto - vocals * Takeshi Sugimoto - vocals * Syreeta Wright - vocals * Tsuyoshi Tanguchi - vocals * Junko Tanguchi - vocals * Tata Vega - vocals * Nathan Watts - bass guitar, vocals * Angela Winbush - vocals, background vocals * Bill Wolf - synthesizer * Rick Zunigar - guitar, backing vocals 1 Hitnoteringen [ edit ] US chart [ edit ] Wonder achieved with this album fourth in both the US chart for rhythm and blues and the Billboard 200 . 2 British chart [ edit ] Dutch charts [ edit ] Norwegian chart [ edit ] Swedish chart [ edit ] Category:Music album of Stevie Wonder Category:Soundtrack Album Category:New age album Category:Music album released by Motown Category:Music Album 1979